1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, a lighting system, and a moving object including the lighting apparatus or the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lighting apparatuses provide illumination in a given form using an optical component such as a light guide plate (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-116236). Such lighting apparatuses include a light source and an optical component which diffuses light from the light source. The light source is, for example, an LED (light-emitting diode) light source which includes a plurality of LED elements. The exit surface of the optical component includes, for example, a plurality of semispherical convex parts each having a diameter ranging from 1 mm to 1.5 mm approximately, as light diffusers.